jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wydawnictwa filmowe
Strona ta jest poświęcona wydawnictwom książkowym o tematyce filmów z serii Jak wytresować smoka oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. ''Jak wytresować smoka Wydane po polsku Jak wytresować smoka opowieść filmowa.jpg|Opowieść filmowa Jak wytresować smoka smocze zagadki.jpg|Smocze zagadki Jak wytresować smoka kolorowanki i naklejanki.jpg|Kolorowanki i naklejanki ''Opowieść filmowa Książka ta ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont 29 marca 2010 roku. W kilku ilustrowanych, krótkich rozdziałach opowiada fabułę filmu. Czkawka ma waleczne serce, lecz nie jest bohaterem, o jakim marzyłby jego tata. Chłopak zamiast ujarzmiać smoka, zaprzyjaźnia się z nim i nazywa Szczerbatkiem. Mimo to Czkawka zdobędzie jednak sławę, o której marzy każdy wiking. '' ''Smocze zagadki Książka ta ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont 29 marca 2010 roku. Zawiera ona zadania i zagadki dotyczące filmowych postaci, smoków i pojęć. Jeśli lubisz świat wikingów i smoków, to jest to książka dla ciebie. Baw się, rozwiązując zadania i kolorując rysunki. ''Kolorowanki i naklejanki'' Książka ta ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont 29 marca 2010 roku. Zawiera ona kolorowanki, zadania z naklejkami i inne łamigłówki dotyczące filmowych postaci i smoków. W tej książce znajdziesz wiele naklejek. Posłużą ci one do rozwiązania ciekawych zadań i stworzenia własnych, fantastycznych smoczych światów. '' Jeźdźcy smoków Wydane po polsku Dragons - Jak stać się wikingiem.jpg|Jak stać się wikingiem Dragons - Wyspa smoków (książeczka).jpg|Wyspa smoków Dragons - Na koniec świata.jpg|Na koniec świata! Dragons - 500 naklejek.jpg|500 naklejek ''Jak stać się wikingiem Książeczka z laminowanymi stronami oraz mazakiem ścieralnym umożliwiającym wielokrotne pisanie i ścieranie. Wspaniała zabawa i nauka. ''Wyspa smoków'' Daj się porwać smokom i zabawie! Rozwiązuj zadania, przyklejaj naklejki i fantastycznie się baw. ''Na koniec świata! ''Dołącz do Czkawki i jego dzielnej drużyny i poleć z nimi na sam koniec świata, gdzie czeka mnóstwo fantastycznych przygód. Baw się naklejkami wielokrotnego użytku i twórz nowe scenki. ''500 naklejek'' Wyrusz po wielką przygodę z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem! W środku znajdziesz 500 naklejek, kolorowanki, mnóstwo zabaw, zagadek i łamigłówek. Opisy pochodzą z internetowych opisów książek na stronie Smyka. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Wydane po polsku Książki te ukazały się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet. Jak wytresować smoka 2 zadanie naklejanie.jpg|Zadanie: naklejanie Jak wytresować smoka 2 w obronie berk.jpg|W obronie Berk Jak wytresować smoka 2 super zadania premiera filmowa.jpg|Super zadania Jak wytresować smoka 2 smocze zabawy.jpg|Smocze zabawy Jak wytresować smoka 2 zestaw aktywizujący.jpg|Zestaw aktywizujący Jak wytresować smoka 2 magiczna lupka.jpg|Magiczna lupka ''Zadanie: naklejanie! Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera ona liczne zadania dotyczące filmowych wydarzeń, postaci i smoków, a także ponad 200 naklejek, z których tylko część jest przeznaczona do zadań, zaś reszta może być dowolnie wykorzystana. ''W obronie Berk! Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera ona liczne zadania dotyczące filmowych bohaterów i wydarzeń. Znajdują się tam m.in. puzzle, kolorowanki, wykreślanki, labirynty, oraz ponad 40 naklejek. ''Super zadania'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera ona liczne zadania dotyczące filmowych bohaterów i wydarzeń, a także ciekawostki na temat jeźdźców i ich smoków. Wewnątrz znaleźć można także kilkadziesiąt naklejek. ''Smocze zabawy'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera bardzo dużo zadań, takich jak kolorowanki, wyklejanki czy łamigłówki. ''Zestaw aktywizujący'' Zestaw ukazał się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameet 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera rozmaite zadania, a także papierowe modele smoków do samodzielnego złożenia. ''Magiczna lupka'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Ameek 20 czerwca 2014 roku, w dniu polskiej premiery filmu. Zawiera specjalną lupkę, pozwalająca rozwiązywać znajdujące się w książce zadania. Wydane po angielsku ''A Tale of Dragons'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 6 maja 2014 roku. Zawiera opowieść filmową, opartą na fabule sequelu. Link do książki: amazon.com 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|okładka książki Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo2 500.jpg Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo3 500.jpg Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo4 500.jpg Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo5 500.jpg Tumblr n6lpvobsEx1t4wx8uo6 500.jpg ''Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 6 maja 2014 roku. Zawiera opowieść filmową, opartą na fabule sequelu. Link do książkI: amazon.com Toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|okładka książki Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo5 500.jpg Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo4 500.jpg Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo7 500.jpg Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo6 500.jpg Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo3 500.jpg Tumblr n6lq6nRgNH1t4wx8uo2 500.jpg ''All About the Dragons'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 6 maja 2014 roku. Zawiera informacje i ciekawostki na temat smoków, wytresowanych przez głównych bohaterów filmu. Link do książki: amazon.com ''Dragon Race! Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 6 maja 2014 roku. Zawiera opowieść na temat przebiegu wyścigów smoków odbywających się na Berk. Link do książki: amazon.com ''Book of Dragons Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 26 sierpnia 2014 roku. Zawiera informacje i ciekawostki na temat smoków, wytresowanych przez głównych bohaterów filmu. Link do książki: amazon.com ''Dragon Mountain Adventure'' Książka ukazała się nakładem wydawnictwa Simon Spotlight 6 maja 2014 roku. Opowiada historię, która oparta jest o fabułę sequelu. Link do książki: amazon.com ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Wydane po polsku Jak wytresować smoka 3 ukryty świat książka.jpg|Ukryty Świat Jak wytresować smoka 3 przewodnik filmowy.jpg|Przewodnik filmowy Jak wytresować smoka 3 opowieść filmowa.jpg|Opowieść filmowa ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Ukryty Świat Rzuć się w wir przygód wraz ze swoimi ulubionymi wikingami. W książce znajdziesz wiele wspaniałych zabaw oraz mnóśtwo fantastycznych naklejek. Co poza tym? Oczywiście smoki, smoki i jeszcze więcej smoków! : - Opis z tylnej okładki książki ''Jak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy ''Z przewodnika po filmowej trylogii "Jak wytresować smoka" dowiesz się wszystkiego o swoich ulubionych wikingach i smokach! Dzięki jedynemu oficjalnemu przewodnikowi poznasz każdą przygodę, jaką przeżyli razem Czkawka i Szczerbatek - od pierwszego spotkania po najtrudniejsze starcie. W tym skarbcu wiedzy o Berk znajdziesz legendy wikingów, mity o smokach oraz historie o wielkich bitwach. : - Opis z tylnej okładki książki ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Opowieść filmowa'' W Berk wikingowie żyją w przyjaźni ze smokami. Niestety świat ludzi nadal jest pełen łowców, którzy pragną uwięzić te niezwykłe stworzenia. Czkawka wierzy, że jedynym miejscem, w którym smoki będą bezpieczne, jest legendarny Ukryty Świat. Tylko czy on istnieje naprawdę? : - Opis z tylnej okładki książki Magazyn "Dragons" Z okazji premiery ostatniej części trylogii, wznowione zostało wydawnictwo magazynu "Dragons". Dwa pierwsze numery nowej serii dotyczą bezpośrednio tematyki filmowej, zaś kolejne numery powracają do tematyki serialu, kontynuując serię wcześniejszych numerów. Dragons magazyn 2-19.jpg Dragons magazyn wydanie jws3.jpg ''Świat Pierwszoklasisty'' Z okazji premiery filmu wydany został również tematyczny numer magazynu "Świat Pierwszoklasisty", w którym zawarto reklamę zabawek filmowych firmy Playmobil. Świat pierwszoklasisty xd.jpg Wydane po angielsku *''World of Dragons'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Ready to Fly!'' *''The Hidden World Magnetic Fun'' *''Meet the New Dragons'' *''Journey to New Berk'' *''The Story of the Film'' *''The Night Fury and the Light Fury'' *''Ultimate Movie Guide'' *''Dragon Gliders'' *''Coloring Book'' Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Akcesoria filmowe